Shelter
by If I Could I Wouldn't
Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he had always wanted or were they to different to begin with?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of encounters, shares experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable. **_

_**To replace my other story which is two chapters from finishing and I'm planning to finish my Malec one-shot for tomorrow, 'cause its Halloween then. **_

_**The title of the story is taken from the song **__Shelter __**by**__ The xx__** but really, it has nothing to do with it at all. I just needed a name, I could have called it **__Youth __**by **__DAUGHTER__** but decided against it…**_

_'Sometimes we don't say what we feel. Not because we don't want to, but because we don't know how to.' - Anonymous _

**_Clary_**

If you asked anyone about Jace Herondale in regard to me they would probably think you're crazy. They'd say that I'd never talk to him unless I was alone, which I never was, or planning some big prank on him. Even if you asked me that I'd say the same, apart from the last bit. I don't plan on humiliating him anytime soon, I know what that does to people later in life, and even I would never want to inflict that amount of pain on a person. Believe me when I say I don't want to be a cold-hearted bitch the rest of my life, though I've been told I could pull it off. I still don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or as an insult but for now I'll say it's the latter, they basically said that I could get through life acting like I didn't care about anyone. At least I know that I've convinced him that I'm nothing but shallow and self-centred, which is my main goal of getting through high school. Act like nothing touches you, then go home and cry your eyes out.

Anyway back to one Jace Herondale. I say that I don't care about him, that I wouldn't be seen dead alone with him, that he is no more than a quiet, shy, yet cute boy that spend most of his time reading a book with his headphones than talking or socialising, that I've never given a second thought about him, but I'd be lying. What I really mean to say is that I've developed an interest in him over the years, even spoke to him once or twice, so when I tell you that he's just another person I know the name of, what I'm really telling you is that I've fallen in love with someone that could never feel the same but still have sketched him countless times. That is so beautiful it makes me sad that he hides away. That breaks my heart when he walks past without realising I'm practically drooling over him.

Only I and my friend Izzy know and I intend to keep it that way. Jace can never find out because then he'll do what I've done to countless others trying to forget him, he'll break my heart. The only thing that I can say is truly mine.

**_Jace_**

The first time I talked to Clarissa Morgenstern, or as her friends call her, Clary, was one half way through the year. I'd been sitting in the library trying to get through a book I wasn't fully invested in and listening to Linkin Park when a voice, like chime bells, asked me what I was doing. Naturally I fell right off the ledge next to the window where I'd been sitting and ended up on the floor. That's when I realised who it was and started to scramble to my feet.

Clarissa 'Clary' Morgenstern was known around here as the most hated pupil due to the trail of pranks, humiliation and broken hearts she left lying around. If you got on her bad side then life at high school was going to be a living Hell. Capital H.

"Oh... J... just... read... reading." If it wasn't apparent that's my stutter.

"Must be interesting if you didn't notice me." And they say this girl is a devil, most people make fun of me for my lack of talking skills, but she didn't. Or maybe she'll just tell all her friends and then everyone will know.

"Y... yeah, it's c... cool."

She smiled. Clarissa Morgenstern smiled at me, I think I'm dying.

"Can I see?" She reached out a hand, so small compared to mine; actually she was small compared to anyone, that didn't sound like how I wanted it to.

"Sure." I handed it over. It really wasn't that good a book, as much as everyone praised it, The Lord of the Rings never really cut it for me. Too much attention to the unnoticeable noticed details and enough hard to say words to muddle my brain, and when I say that I don't mean that I'm lacking in intelligence. So why I picked it back up and tried to read it again is beyond my understanding and apparently it's beyond Clarissa's.

"You're reading Lord of the Rings? It's one Hell of a brain mash-up." I'm pretty sure my jaw was wide open when she said that. She'd read them, she'd read them!

"Don't look so surprised. I just wanted to see why Simon was so animated when he talked about it. I never really got them." She smiled again, lighting the room with its warm brilliance.

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I have to go but it was nice to talk to you..." She waited a beat.

"Jace, it... its Jace." I stuttered, finally catching up on the conversion, I think her smile made my brain fizz out.

"Clary." Then she went off to her classes, as if it never happened.

I guess it was a little crazy that I had a sudden obsession with her, but I got over it as soon as I came to terms that nothing would ever happen between us, or I told myself that but really I think I kind of, accidently fell in love with her. Unfortunately, we come from entirely different worlds, the possibility that she could ever feel the same way from neigh on impossible.

But that word already has possible in it.

_**I switched around their rolls, gave Jace a stutter and managed to not have to go through the motions of getting them to fall in love 'cause I suck at relationship building. So what I'm basing it on is 'Like Crazy' but not the whole America/England thing and it is going to be a happy ending instead of the whole thing that goes down. Jennifer Lawrence is in it. **_

_**Snow.**_


	2. Surreptitious

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of encounters, shares experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable. **_

_**I didn't want Simon to be **__Simon__**, so instead he's a bit different... Clary isn't that nice either really but since one POV is hers and the others is Jace's there a bit biased. **_

_'It's hard to be the one always waiting.' - Anonymous _

**_Clary_**

"-capture their hearts and draw them in. Make them feel like-" I couldn't be bothered with listening to my English teacher today. I was too busy looking out into the rolling fields and swaying trees. It would be the perfect view for my art assignment.

"-next week I want a story based on your own experiences, make sure it is heartfelt-" A story based on _my _experiences, that would equate to a blank page, nothing has ever really happened to me. Well, apart from the 'falling in love with Jace without meaning to' thing but I can't write that... unless.

Forbidden love does have certain appeal. How else did so many of the classics contain it? On that subject, many of those books had abusive relationships.

Jace's face flashed in my mind, his blond hair falling in front of his large golden eyes with tan skin that didn't come from being outside because he never was _outside_. His jaw was wide open, showing a chipped incisor which was his only physical flaw. He looked so cute when he was surprised, I bet he would be even more surprised if I did tell him I'd read the classics.

I was so caught up in my fantasies that when someone tapped me on the shoulder I must have jumped three feet into the air. "What's got you all worked up? A bit of boy problems?"

I turned and glared at Izzy who was grinning like she had just won the lottery. I regretted ever telling her about Jace, she's teased me relentlessly about it ever since. She thought it was ironic that I was living like every cliché high school romance. The popular *insert gender here* falls in love with uncool *insert gender here.* I didn't. I found it horrible and stressful and he was walking right past.

"Shut up Iz." I added an elbow in the side of extra effect as he went down his way without even looking at me. Definitely a heartbreaker, I could hear mine shatter.

Izzy was still laughing at my downhearted expression but stopped up as soon as Simon appeared. Schooling our faces so they were blank of emotion we passed him, side by side, letting him know that weren't going to forgive him anytime soon.

I could still feel his burning gaze as I turned the corner and tried to forget the hate he had looked at me with the last time I spoke to him. He had brought this upon himself, he was to blame. It wasn't my fault.

But even as I thought that, I could remember what my Dad would say if I ever said that to him: "Because nothing is your fault, is it?"

**_Jace_**

We live life by first impressions; even the nicest person in the world has a first impression of everyone. If a man, holding beer in his hand and swaying like a demented tree in a storm, was walking towards you, what you a normal person do? They would cross the road, but if a nice, well dressed businessman was heading your way, you wouldn't unless you were paranoid and thought they were some rich guy who wanted to enslave the world.

My first impression of Simon Lewis was that he was a spoiled rich kid who held everyone below himself. He was also the spoiled rich kid that broke Isabelle's heart, Clary's best friend. Not that I cared about Isabelle, as far as I was concerned she was worse than Clarissa when it came to ripping out boys hearts.

What I cared about was why Simon, of all people, had taken a sudden interest in me. We don't even travel in the same circles; he always was surrounded by his own group of loyal followers who hanged on everything he said while I preferred I be alone and listen to depressing music.

"Hi Jace." He stood in front of me, looking like he actually put effort into how he looked to go to school. His hair was gelled so that it was flat, instead of the glasses we all knew he needed in Middle School he had contacts, making his chocolate brown eyes seem unevenly proportioned to the rest of his face and his skin was free of any acne or spots.

"H... H... hi." As much as I wanted to say he didn't, Simon scared me. He had money and his father donated so much of it to the school the teachers would do anything if he told them to, it was that kind of power that let you get away with anything. Who could blame for shaking?

He took another step towards me, drawing attention to his overuse of aftershave. "So, do you think we can hang out together-" He slung an arm around my shoulder. "-play some games, go to Java Jones. I feel like I don't speak to you often enough. I mean, you sit behind me in Maths."

My jaw twitched, that wasn't a good idea _at all._ I didn't know why I thought that but I just had a gut feeling. "S... sorry. I c... can't. I... I pre... prefer to b... be al... alone."

Simon's grip on me tightened until he was almost strangling me. He nodded his head a few times, his brown eyes narrowed. Then he let go of me, so sudden that I stumbled and almost fell to the floor. "Well, that's your decision isn't it? I'll see you around. Just don't do anything you won't regret."

He nodded to himself then walked off. Not a hair out of place.

_**Halloween treat. Just for you guys, and now to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed:**_

_Aimee Sani_

_Angels For Life _

_Artdrunky _

_Fighting The Inevitable _

_HERONDALEGAL _

_Kandykanexox _

_Raee _

_SwanQueen4055 _

_YvonneWearsPyjamas _

_bow down to me peasants _

_matildawarham _

_preranapachhai _

_sharky-clarky _

_tamitha _

_Ashleylee987 _

_NVIAIC_

_**Snow.**_


	3. Smudged

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**I find it embarrassing that I had to look up **__symptoms of love __**on the Internet... but I have a reason, I needed to know how to develop their relationship further and know how they would react to each other. But that's not even the worse part; I have been looking up on **__Bella/Edward abusive relationship __**so that I don't make this an abusive relationship. And my own copy of **__The Shadowhunters Codex __**came *hops up and down***_

_'You will always be my favorite "What If?"' - Anonymous _**  
**

**_Clary_**

It was inevitable, me and Jace would have to meet someday somewhere other than school. I just hoped that it would come later rather than sooner but as it was, the God's hate me, and so decided to just dump me on the floor in the pouring rain with Jace right there in front of me.

He smiled and reached out a hand, his blond hair sticking to his forehead and his clothes drenched through so that his clothes clung to him like a second skin. Oh God, this is not happening, he was going to hold my hand. Well, not like relationship holding hands but it still counted. My heart sped up, and a face-splitting grin adorned my face. I'm sure looking like that, with all my make-up running, I could have passed as old Dorahea, the old hedge witch who permanently smelt of cheese and didn't let anybody into her house unless they had a 'good aura'.

I reached up and took it, feeling the warmth from his heated skin seep into mine. There wasn't a spark as such, more like he was touching my nerves, like the kiss of cold air after you've walked out of a warm house.

"Y... you okay?" He was concerned, his golden eyes wide and innocent, frown lines etched into his forehead. He should be concerned more often, he looked really cute.

I nodded numbly and not just to give him my answer, I really needed to clear my head of these Jace induced thoughts, I would get me nowhere.

He gave me a look, eying my lack of protective clothing, not in the perverted way where their eyes would linger too much on my cleavage or on my bare legs a bit too long, but in the concerned boyfriend way. And now I'm practically calling him my metaphorical boyfriend, I'm really going crazy… over a boy.

"You r... really shouldn't l... l...lie w... when your h... heal... health is con... concerned, if y... you s... spend any lon... longer in the r... rain with... without a c... coat t... then your fin... fingers m... might turn blue an... and," he demonstrated with his hand of one of fingers snapping off, "b... bye bye pin... pinky." He grinned and it made the dull setting of a deserted street corner in the rain seem like it had been splashed by a rainbow, everything seemed to be a warmer colour. I couldn't help it, I grinned back, I guess it's contagious that way.

"I guess…" I murmured, not exactly caring that I could lose a finger or two; Jace was talking to me, smiling at me and giving me his coat. The warm material swallowed my small frame to a degree it was almost comical, the smell of old paper, pepper and citrus surrounded me. I'd never really given much thought about how tall he was or even what he smelled like, but he was so much taller than me that my head would fit under his perfectly and I loved how he smelt. I guess I hadn't finished falling in love with him yet, the pieces that made Jace _Jace, _weren't all apparent from the back of his head in Art, History or English and yes, I did make sure I was sitting behind him in those few classes I had him in.

"Thanks Jace." I gave him one of the most genuine smiles I'd given anyone; he just brings to good out in me. "But don't you need it, I mean it's raining and everything so you don't have a coat."

He brushed it off with a wave of him hand, "it... it doesn't ma... matter, I'm al... almost h... home." He paused seeming to consider something. "Y... you c... could come if... if you w... want? The... then I c... could give you a li... lift, it's ju... just d... down the r... road."

_Ok, keep calm Clary, he's just doing it because he's a good person and this is what good people do, offer people lifts home and give them their coats and help them up from where they fell. It's no big deal. _I was torn in between being next to him, so close I could almost touch him and avoiding him, but before I could do something I would regret but my mouth seemed to have disconnected from my body and decided to answer without consent of the logical parts of my brain. "Sure."

I officially have a love/hate relationship with Wednesdays.

**_Jace_**

Was it possible that she actually said yes? This must be a dream because in what world did a Morgenstern say _yes _to me, a Herondale. I mean, seriously? I will be eternally indebted to whoever gave me this chance to talk to her.

I watched her out the corner of my eye, making sure that she wasn't having any second thoughts but she was walking next to me with the widest smile on her face and a spring in her step, like she had been genetically modified at birth. The image of Clary with the legs of a rabbit suddenly made an appearance and I shuddered at the thought.

"Cold?" Her voice sounded smug, like she just knew that without my coat this would happen. The sudden weight of the water hitting my shoulders and running down my back hit me, I was cold, I was freezing. I shivered, and quickened my step, focused on getting out of the awful weather. Clary shouted behind me, calling me to slow down, so I did but not before laughing at her red face which was probably more due to the cold then actual embarrassment but I can dream can't I?

By the time we did get back to my house, with was literally _at the end of the road, _we were both laughing and looked like we had just taken a swim with our clothes on.

My house isn't much; my parents are constantly away at their work so I hardly see them unless I stay up late enough, which I sometimes do when I'm particularly invested in a book. The main living area is clean of any dust or dirt with pristine white walls, brown sofas and abstract arts pieces on the walls. Gossip magazines were left lying around or tucked under odd decorations and some papers detailing in the finer points of his parents business.

To find how I really thought you would have to enter my room. In there the colour scheme was blues, greys and browns. Odd piles of books were stacked everywhere and my laptop home screen was of _ , _my favourite reviewing site. A cork board was also hung over the desk where odd pictures I had taken and cinema tickets were pinned to it, because I'm sentimental like that. There had been a brief stage where I had thought that I could persuade a career in photography but I sucked. Old Monopoly sets were stuffed under the bed along with old toys from my early years, some of which were quite cool but I'm not going to admit that anytime soon.

Clary walked in holding my jacket tight around herself and I felt a twinge if satisfaction, she was wearing _my _coat, not Jordan's or Raphael's, _mine. _"This is nice."

Comparing this to her standards, considering her family was well known to _everyone_, it was nothing. Why did I have to love someone rich, beautiful and way out of my league, it would have just been easier to have fallen in love with Jaida Jones, at least she talks to me... sometimes. Clary only talked to him when it was just us, which sounds really bad when I think about it. "I k... know... it... is-"

"I don't mean it like that, it's just different from what I'm used to. It's cosy." She looked down at one of my books, running one finger down the spine.

"T... thanks."

She smiled, "I mean it, what's this one about?"

I walked over to stand next to her, inhaling her perfume, a smell I couldn't quite compare to anything I knew. "The D... Dev... Devil's... Cro... Cross. A v...village is take... taken over b... by demons. It's... c... cool."

"Just cool?"

"I've r... read bet... better."

"I bet you have." If anyone else had said that it would have sounded mocking but it didn't. The words were soft, admiring, like _she _wanted to be the one to have a hobby, something to show people.

A sudden idea stuck me and I held up a finger before she could say anything else. I dropped to the floor, shifting through the various objects stashed away until I found it. Worn and battered, riddled with dozens of creases and coffee stained pages but still my favourite book. The only reason it was stuck under my bed was because I's fallen asleep reading it, Clary should love it but I wasn't that sure now that I had it in my hand. What if she didn't, what is she said no, I would be embarrassed, ashamed but I had to try. If it didn't work then I could always lend her my CD collection, but then she would have to appreciate the finer works of Linkin Park and Mew.

I retreated from the cover of the bed and brushed myself down; hoping dust hadn't got caught in my hair. This was Clary; I just wanted her to notice me, which meant reasonable presentation.

She was looking at me curiosity and widened in shock when I held the book out to her, and she took it in her finger, holding it like a priceless object. "The Lost Forsaken."

I bit the inside of my cheek, nodding.

"Jace... is this your favourite?"

I started to get over my initial fear of rejection. "Yeah. I... I like it be... because I c... can relate t... to the main char... character."

She hugged it to her chest, "and you're giving it to me."

"I'd thou... thought you... you'd like I... it." I was blushing; I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I'll bring it back when I'm finished. Promise."

We spent the next few seconds in awkward silence before she reminded me I was supposed to take her home. It took ten minutes to get to her house which was more of a mansion than anything else. She said bye then left, keeping the book close to her.

It was only when I got home and was lying in my bed did I realise - she didn't give me back my coat.

_**So was it worth it, it actually was quite had to get done but don't expect any updates anytime soon, school starts on Tuesday so you might be lucky if I do get an update in this week but I'll try.**_ _**And the book **__The Devil's Cross __**is made up, and I'm still trying to come up with a name for his favourite book.**_

_**Snow.**_


	4. Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**Chapter four! Nothing interesting has happened, apart from the fact that I've gone back to school, updates will be slower as my teachers love to give us homework on bonfire night for the next day when a good movie is on TV.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_'I know I should leave you alone, but I think we both know I'm not strong enough.' - Anonymous _

**_Clary_**

My house isn't really a house; I think it had crossed the line from house to mansion. A few things that might make you think that is the perfectly manicured lawns that stretch quite a few acres, the fact that practically everything is made out of marble and the size of the place. Three floors, an indoor and outdoor pool, home cinema and a gym which my Dad uses… twice a day. Right now I was in the library, with wooden floors, high bookshelves that need those ladders you see on TV and floor to ceiling windows that sat at regular intervals against the stone walls.

I had finished the book that Jace gave me in one night, determined to make him proud and it was a good book. A short summary would be that it was about a boy who was bullied at his school until one day he discovered he could read minds, the book explored how this effected his life and how it manipulated him into believing everything that he was doing, which was forcing people to do what he made them do, was the best thing for everyone. But maybe the worst part was when he made the girl he had a crush on fall in love with him then he got sick if her and erased all of her memories effectively making her a child stuck in an adults body.

Jace had said he relates with the main character, but all he felt was an overwhelming loneliness and the drive to fulfil his goals. Sure, both of these emotions anyone can feel but I could never see Jace like that. He chooses to be by himself, with his looks he could easily become part of any group he wanted to be and the drive that the character feels is unlike any other I've seen or read, it's almost like it's controlling him and not the other way around.

I flicked to the last page; reading the final paragraph of writing, contemplating on what it meant.

_And as the sky turned the same red as the body's that had fallen to him; an ugly crimson, I wondered what it truly meant to be powerful, to have power or to command power. _

If it was possible, I loved Jace even more, I felt like I had found a part of him through this book, maybe that's why he had shown it me. Or maybe not but I'd still got the message - Jace needed someone and I wanted that someone to be me.

**_Jace_**

As soon as Clary had left, the panic set in, without her reassuring smile and comforting words I couldn't help but realise that she might not like it. She might tell everyone of the weird kid who offered her random books about how a boy slowly turned mad. I tried to convince myself that Clary would never do that, she, despite her reputation, was good. After all, hadn't that been why I'd fallen in love with her in the first place; because I saw something that no one else did.

It wasn't just that she was physically beautiful, I'd only noticed that when I realised how she wasn't actually a bitch, it was also how she was when no when was around. How nice she could be, like when she helped Maia get Jordan, who she clearly liked, and when she did Maureen's art homework for her because she knew that she was struggling. She could be good, she could, but she didn't and I didn't know why. She reminded me of a character in a book I read, named The Dark Lily, about a girl who was so popular that people she didn't even know rung her up and asked her where she was going for lunch; in the end she got so sick of it she committed suicide. Not that I was saying that Clary would kill herself but she reminded me of the predicament the character was in.

It was a Saturday, which meant that my parents _should _be here, but as I expected they weren't. They had been called in, both of them, to work. It was surprising how they never spent any of the money they earned and they both practically lived at their work.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts, making me jump. I fell out of my bed, onto the floor, groaning I stood up, grabbing a shirt as I bolted down the stairs. I had just but one arm in when I checked who it was.

Clary.

Waiting impatiently with her red hair falling in waves down her shoulders, green eyes flickering to the door to the door and the book in her hand and her pale skin looking particularly pale in the light of the overcast sky. She wasn't wearing anything special, just some ripped jeans and a hoodie with converse but to me it meant everything, she trusted me and didn't class me in the category as her other friends, which from what I had seen annoyed the Hell out of her.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, ran a hand through my hair, gave myself a smile, and then opened the door letting in a blast of chilly air.

She gave me a smile that made my head turn to mush. "Can I come in?" She seemed nervous, her hand was tapping her leg and she was biting her lip in the most alluring way.

"Sure."

I opened the door for her to enter and she gratefully came inside, it was autumn after all, the cold and rain had crept in from a cold and wet summer, so really there wasn't much difference. "So, w... what yo... you do... doing here?"

Clary held the book up, the cover showing an illustration of a boy shrouded in shadow with a dark shadow coming from his head, filled with horrible thoughts. It symbolised the existence of all that was wrong with the world but also what was wrong with ourselves. Great, now I'm starting to sound like some tortured character out of a book, one that would have an emotionally abusive past, good looks and the most annoying sarcastic attitude to everything.

"I came to give you this." She handed it over but I felt like she had more to say, how did I? Maybe because the door was wide open and she wasn't stepping out. I raised an eyebrow at her and she scowled but continued, "I know that you don't have any friends so I want to ask, do you want to be mine?"

_No, not really, but if it will make you happy I will be your friend even if doing so will sacrifice my own happiness._

But it was my only shot of being close to her. "Sure."

She let out a long sigh, making her way back towards the door but I still had something for her. "Wait."

She stopped and I took out another book, this one with the title To Forgive And Forget. "I thought that if you liked the other book, you might like this one." I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that the fact she had come round a day after I had gave her the book didn't mean she hated it and wanted nothing to do with it.

Clary's eyes lit up and she almost snatched the book out of my hands, but the way she did it was soft and gentle. A loving caress, something I wanted but she was giving my books. "I'd love that Jace." She stood on her toes and gave me a kiss on my cheek before turning once more and walking back home, looking back at me over her shoulder to give me a wink.

My heart soared and my veins sang. The meaning could just be that among friends but better her friend than a stranger.

_**Another chapter will be up tomorrow, just finishing chapter six and thankyou for all the people that have reviewed, followed and favourited this story.**_

_**Snow.**_


	5. Sustain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**I might be able to update tomorrow, but don't count on it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_'If you still talk about it, you still care about it.' - _

**_Clary_**

I had done it, actually done it. I had kissed Jace, well not on the lips, but I had still kissed him. Even if he had looked blank when I shot another glance at him through the corner of my eye.

We were friends, and kissing friends on the cheek was acceptable, I had enough friends of the opposite gender to know that. So even if he didn't like me, which judging from his expression afterwards, he didn't, he wouldn't think anything of it. This way I could feel his skin on my lips and have him not think anything of it.

I'm a total freaking genius.

But what it would feel like if I had actually kissed him, on the lips, and he had returned my feelings? To feel the muscle under my hands as I lifted his shirt over his head and his hungry kisses as he lifted me up and carried me towards the stairs?

"Look, someone's blushing. Who are you thinking about? Sebastian?"

I was snapped out of my daze by Izzy's voice. She had come round to talk to me but all she said went through one ear and out the other as I daydreamed about Jace. "Seriously Iz? Sebastian! He's a major creep, I heard he tried to have sex with Aline at some club but she refused. I mean, guys just don't have standards these days."

She just grinned, and re applied another coat of nail varnish to her toes. A bright metallic red. "Jace, then?"

This time I didn't reply, but blushed, again.

"I knew it." She set down the small brush and gave me an exasperated look, "why don't you just tell him how you feel? It's not like anyone would believe him he went and told everyone."

I hugged a pillow to my chest, "it's not that; what happens if he doesn't like me back? I don't want my heart broken."

Izzy put down the brush again, considering what I'd just said. Because it was selfish to not wanting something to happen just so you could save any emotional trauma.

"Clary, this is just probably some infatuation mistaken for love."

She couldn't be thinking that what I felt wasn't real, it was as real as what my parents have, even after all this time they still love each other. Some much so that I've caught them full out kissing sometimes when I get home from school early. Like when Jace drove me on Friday. "Isabelle, what kind of _infatuation _lasts three years?"

"You don't know him well enough; all you do is stare at him in class."

"You loved Max when he was born and a baby's personality is to make your life a living Hell."

She glared at me, probably wishing her nails would dry faster so she could escape without ruining her work. "That's different, that's family, this is high school."

My voice had an edge when I spoke next, "both of our parents met in school."

To my surprise she started crying and anger turned to guilt as I got of my chair to hug her.

"My Dad, cheated on my Mum." She managed to choke out before she started to cry harder and all I could do was hold onto her, wishing for the tears to stop so I wouldn't feel as sorry for her as I did now. I knew Izzy was only trying to protect me, she really was but I knew how I felt and Jace was _the one._ Curse these teenage hormones, making me think thoughts that might not even be real. Oh well, it's not like he's in love with me to. Then I would know that this isn't just some high school fling.

**_Jace_**

Contrary to belief I do have one friend, maybe two, but three would be pushing it. Isabelle doesn't like me that much. Though it is sad that my only friends are my cousins and one of them is ten.

Max, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood stood on my doorstep. Isabelle with casual disinterest, Alec looking sullen and Max, with a downcast face and magna in his hands. Time for family bonding.

They pushed past me, well Isabelle did, Alec just kind of grunted and stepped around me and Max gave me a blank look that clearly said he wanted me to get out the way, so I did. I cursed myself for being bossed around _by a ten year old _but that's what I get for having no backbone whatsoever. I couldn't even talk without having to stop and start, it made conversations uncomfortable and halting, which people didn't appreciate.

Then there was Maryse and Robert, their parents. They smiled, waved then got into the car and drove off. It was like they just wanted to get rid of their kids and so dumped them on me, since _my _parents weren't here either.

When I did find them Isabelle was on her phone, texting someone about how she hated the predicament she was in and wished that I didn't even exist. Alec was switching between the channels, trying to find a decent film to watch and Max was on the floor, reading his comics. I'd never really had the time for those kind of things, words were my companions, pictures were Clary's forte. And before you make any assumptions that I'm obsessed with her and know her timetable (which I kind of do) everyone knows that she's fantastic at art. She's the schools award winner, I even think a whole wall is dedicated to her work.

I took out my latest book and flicked to the page I was on, just where he (the character) was about to sacrifice himself and jump of a cliff when someone (Isabelle) threw a pillow at me. I looked around and saw that Alec was asleep, mumbling about some guy called Magnus and Max had disappeared into the garden to read his Magna on the swings.

"Jace, just come with me." She grabbed my arm then dragged me into the kitchen, the under floor heating working for once.

"W... what Isa.. Isabe... Isabelle?" I didn't have time, well actually I had quite a lot but, I couldn't be bothered to waste it on my friend/cousin/hater. For all I knew she wanted to talk about some guy she wanted me to check out for her to make sure he was safe and not some creep. It's happened before; she managed to land a date with some middle aged guy posing as an eighteen year old. The perils of Facebook.

"It's about Jace," she put a lot more venom into the word then should be acceptable, "your relationship status."

She'd dragged me out for another talk complaining about my love life, or lack of it. She didn't know about Clary, because if I told her, she would tell Clary, her best friend, and then I would end up being the schools new chew toy. The guy who thought he had a chance with Clarissa Morgenstern. I shivered at the thought. "What ab... about... it?"

Now she looked smug, "I know someone who likes you, but is too scared to confront you." That ruled out Clary then, she's far too confident. "So, I'm going to set myself a little challenge, if I can't get you to together by the end of the year, I'll give up and tell her to go fall in love with someone else but if I succeed she might just be the girl for you."

"A... and y.. your telling m.. me this bec... because?"

"Because Jace, I want you to be ready for when you have to change. After all, she's not going to know that you like her if _you_ don't make a move." Now it was a full out smirk.

"Bu... but h... how am I suppo... supposed t... to know who it I... is, if y... you don.. don't t... tell me?"

"That's the thing Jace. It's all a game."

She left the room, leaving me completely bewildered.

_**Done. And just to let you know that Clary's piece was on Saturday and Jace's was on the Sunday, I think…**_

_**I don't know anymore.**_

_**An thankyou for all the reviewers, followers and favourites. **_

_**Snow.**_


	6. Subsequential

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**So you did actually get an update, lucky you. Just a filler, to explain things. Next chapter will be better, promise *dog eyes (the cute ones not ugly ones)***_

_'A lot can happen in a year, you wonder what can happen in a life.' - Anonymous_

**_Clary_**

I met Simon when I was young, around the time I started school. Back then he was the kid who sat at the back of the classroom and would fiddle with some Bluetack that he had scraped off the wall. He loved looking at picture books, often finding more meaning in actual cartoons then having to pronounce your words with the right sounds or the silent letters you had to miss out.

I was the rich kid who hated being rich but had to suffer her overbearing parents because she was only five years old. The one thing that I stamped my foot down completely on was dresses. I wouldn't wear a dress, even at that age and so I just had designer products made for me. No wonder we got on so well, the girl who hated how she was brought up and the boy who loved fiction more than reality.

It was in Middle School when he started to change. Something happened in between one day and the next, like he was suddenly not on the popular's radar but with them. He became one of them, choosing to sit with them at lunch rather than her; he adopted their traditions and started to do what had been done to him, which was being bullied profusely.

I couldn't have guessed what had happened to him to do this until he told me.

It was when I was finally gaining popularity, and he confronted me. Asking me _my _ulterior motives. I think he was a bit paranoid. Just a bit. I was backed against the wall, his face looming above mine, angry and bitter. So unlike the one I was used to in my childhood when he would always smile and his glasses, which he had dropped, were always in the way of his big brown eyes, he was always so happy. Now he was taking something that had happened to him on other people and I hoped to God that I would never turn out like that.

I don't think God was listening, because, I think, when it was my turn. I was worse, I still am, but back then I took enjoyment out of the reactions if the scared kids.

I don't think God listened though, because when it was my turn I was worse. I enjoyed the feeling that I was better than anyone. Then the buzz wore off and I was left with a raging guilt that still eats away at me but I can't escape the hole that I dug myself. It was different for Simon, he was like a dog that had been hit one too many times, he just snapped and in the process became someone I don't recognise. The only thing we do share is the desire to not be alone when we are surrounded by people. This attitude to people is the only solution I can find.

And I think it's the only one Simon can find.

Though, unlike me, since I only took my entertainment from the initial embarrassment of my victim, he revels in the pain he can bring other. I can tell by the half smirk that my hiss as my head collided against the hard, stone, wall.

"Stop it Simon! This isn't you; the Simon I knew would never do thi-" I was cut off when I was slammed back into the wall again, inducing another round of white hot pain.

"You want to know why the sudden change?"

I nodded numbly.

He leaned in closer so that his mouth was next to my ear. "You see, Clarissa, I was such a pathetic little soul back then that I even got myself beat up on corners on the way home. Then one time, when this happened I just broke and I blacked out. Next thing you know, all three guys on the floor and Sebastian was looking at me, at me, like I was some God. Why would I ever turn that down, Clarissa?" Another burst of agony, a smirk and he left.

It was truly amazing how one person could change because of one simple act, I'm sure people could see the change in me.

**_Jace_**

Would it be weird today that once, people actually talked to me? They really enjoyed what I had to say and would choose to be my partner or sit with me at break. Of course that was before the accident and before I developed my rather unfortunate stress related stutter. I guess image is everything in our society, only the prettiest survive and people well known, or if they excel in a skill that is hard to master.

All the people who I associated with abandoned me and the place inside my heart that held an appreciation for them became a flickering flame, until I met Clary, then it was an inferno, all-consuming and _so bright. _I knew; right then when she first sat next to me in art that this girl was special. By the way she sat and her artist's fingers to the way she analysed everything and the flow of her voice.

She was an angel that so many people would be glad to see fall. And fall she did though I don't think she was supposed to fall quite that hard or change that much.

But this isn't about Clary, since I hardly know anything about it, only what happened afterwards. What I do know, is everything about my own downfall.

It was all because of the weather, it was raining and the wind was fierce, it closed the door of the car for me when I got in. It wasn't even mine, I was coming back from a party and was getting dropped off by my friend but then we skidded and then the impact. Everyone died, his parents, him, everyone but me. Ever since I've had a slight limp that is only visible when I run, but since it was raining when I was with Clary that would have covered it up and I'm excluded from any sports that include me running which is practically everything, and I also the very apparent speech disorder.

I didn't even know his parent's names.

_**Slightly on the depressing side. But from now on it will be lighter, I just wanted to clear some stuff up about Simon and Jace, since it's kind of pointless of hiding anything. I also hinted at what Clary's past was, very similar to Simons though she has a different cause. And his backstory took me ages to work out; Google doesn't do everything, despite me wanting it to.**_

_**Also, review, I need to know whether you want the story to go rather fast: Isabelle manipulates everyone. Or slow so I can explore relationships with independent characters, such as Magnus and Alec, the home environment of Clary and Jace and the whole thing with Isabelle and Simon, and Sebastian and Jonathan!**_

_**And thankyou for all the favourites, followers and reviewers. **_

_**Snow.**_


	7. Shift

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**It's Wednesday! Which means, you guessed it, update! You will defiantly have another chapter tomorrow, but I'm not sure about Friday… **_

_**Enjoy.**_

'_Do what you love, not what you're supposed to do.'_

_**Clary**_

_He was holding my hand and I felt my cheeks getting warm, turning a rosy red and my heart pounding wildly, almost like a drum. He was grasping on so tight, like he never wanted to let go. Their hands felt so right together, like they were made for each other. The rush of emotions made me giddy with excitement at the fact I finally had what I wanted._

_He was smiling, the grin changing his face from the sombre drawn look of someone who had seen too much to an innocent, live-in-the-moment person; the kind that would do anything just to try it out._

_The moment was so tender and gentle that I hadn't even realised we were sitting on a bridge, one with rushing water underneath and cars hurriedly passing, trying to get home. That was when the dread set in, chilling my bones and moving up my spine like cold fingers, grasping and reaching until they had seized my throat. It was then I realised that this wasn't at all romantic, it was foreboding. The sky darkened and rain started to lash down in waves, soaking me in an instant but all I saw was the mad gleam in Jace's - no, Simon's - eyes and the mad grimace on his face as he took my hand and whispered: "it's time to jump."_

_Without my consent my body moved on its own, standing on the ledge, my toes hanging off. The water came down even harder, making every inhale like drinking water and the cold numbed me and made it impossible to think straight even as a gust of wind blew me over into the crashing waves. It could have just easily been a push._

I woke up, breath ragged, my hair and pyjamas clinging to my body with sweat, a scream stuck in my throat. The sheets were tangled around my body, surrounding it in a suffocating cocoon rather than a comforting one. I kicked them away, crashing onto my wooden floor in the process.

I let out a groan; this whole thing with Jace was getting way out of hand. Sure, I'd had a few moments where my mind would wander and I'd think of him but this was different. Never had I ever envisioned him becoming Simon. They practically had nothing in common, whereas Jace was quiet and loved books, Simon was sly, cunning and was ways surrounded by a band of _loyal _followers. Even when Simon was still my friend he was never like Jace, he was bullied and went on constantly about all these games he played. He also had a few comebacks up his sleeve while with Jace, they lost the effect even if he did; which I sorely doubt.

The sudden input of static and then music interrupted my musings. I let out a squeal at the high volume stabbing at my ears, remembering how I'd forgotten to turn the it down Isabelle had left, since she had insisted on turning it up to full volume so she could practice her dance moves. My CD collection still hadn't recovered.

I reached up and turned it off, leaving an empty silence behind. Typical, both of my parents were out at work rather than with me. I can't even remember the last time we all sat down for breakfast, so I think it's fair that I'm bitter. If they could hear my thoughts they'd say I was being selfish and that they have to work to earn money, the problem with that is, they already have both of their inheritances from the Morgenstern and Fairchild line. They shouldn't need money, at least not the amount of money they work for. They could do a paper round and it would work out for them.

All I want is my parents back, the ones that loved me and talked to me. Not these strangers that looked like them.

But, nothing came from wallowing. So I got up and got ready to school, thinking about my game plan to being the best friend Jace ever had.

_**Jace**_

As much as I claim to loathe mornings, today I was awake a five nervous and anxious to see what I'd received on my piano test. It's that kind of waiting that makes you jumpy, irritable and short-tempered. I don't think even Clary choosing to sit next to me could lift my spirits.

She flopped into the chair, as if so weight was pulling her down. It really was quite comical the way she just slumped down. She was what every adult would picture a typical teenager to be like, apart from the smile on her face, but I think I made up for that with my frown.

"What's up?" Was that the sound of Clary's voice? Was this actually happening? That's it; I'm going mad, Clary is surrounded by people and talking me. _Me._

"The c… celling." I muttered, my leg had a life of it's over, jumping up and down and my fingers tapping a fast rhythm, the melody of_ Queen of Mixed Signals, _and my pulse was pounding. Any moment how the teacher was going to come in, take attendance then hand out letters and call out messages. That would mean that he would or wouldn't get a certificate, it meant everything.

Clary sighed but leant forward, and I sensed that the rest of the class did as well. I was being noticed but not really in a good way, they thought I was just another unfortunate soul who had stumbled his way into Clary's claws. But I knew I wasn't, I was her _friend, _and unless I was living in a real life situation of _Friends with Benefits, _friends didn't have any kind of sexual relationship, and even if I wanted more, I would do anything to make sure she was happy so if that being her friend, I would gladly fill that role. Like I said before.

"C'mon Jace, I know there something wrong, why else you be some jumpy?" She sounded genuinely concerned but I just needed to check.

I faced her straight on, letting my eyes search hers for any hint of a lie. "Why are y… you talk… talking to m… me?" A few gasps, I doubted any of these people had heard me speak, I was generally quiet and the teachers never asked me anything since my Mum had sent in a note asking them not to. She cared enough to not want me to get picked on but not enough to make time to talk to me for more than five minutes.

Clary tilted her hand to the side, clearly hurt by the question. "Isn't that what friends do?" I nodded and a smile spread across her face, she wasn't lying. If she was I would know. Those eyes are so easy to read.

Just then the teacher, Mr. Griffith entered and I tensed again letting out a whisper towards the other side of the table, "my re… results for my pi… piano t… test sh… should come to… today."

I felt rather than saw her nod as the teacher took attendance, calling out people's names. The nerves returned, the tapping of my fingers doubling their rhythm and my keys in my pocket making an obvious ring.

Mr, Griffith looked up and called out my name, handing me a slip of paper. I jumped up, a whoop escaping my mouth joined by a shriek as Clary read it as well. She leapt out of her seat and I turned to give her a hug, lifting her up. We must have looked mad but in that moment all I could think about was that I had passed the test and Clary was my friend and she was celebrating with me and not joining in with the stares aimed my way. I was alive and had a little taste at what happiness shared with someone felt like.

It was incredible.

_**Sorry it was kind of sad.**_

_**My friends got to go see Jennifer Lawrence, they even got her autograph, and meanwhile I was falling asleep with boredom. She even had the nerve to text me.**_

_**Snow.**_


	8. Schism

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**So, I've been listening to **__The Fray __**at lot recently, I guess that's why I'm in such a depressing mood. We were supposed to write a poem on anti-bullying and it ended up as a suicide poem. Blood loos, the doctors say.**_

_'You were everything to me, and you didn't even know it.'_

_**Clary**_

_"I love you and it kills me every day that you are with him, holding him. Kissing him, being in love with him instead of me."_

"You l... like this!?" Jace's disbelieving voice came from the kitchen when he was trying to find some tissues since I had broken down into tears.

Between strangled sobs I managed to choke out, "but... Will won't... ever be... be with... Tessa if... Jem is there."

He came back in holding at least two boxes, trying to manoeuvre around all the chairs and not trip on the rugs. "I... isn't that t... the ex... exact same n... names as the p... people in our s... school? I think h… he's a dis… distant relative; we h… have the s… same name. H... here."

He dumped the boxes next to me, then went back to get our drinks but not before shooting a glare at the TV, like it had personally offended him. "It's shit."

I stopped sniffling and shot him a glare, how dare he disrespect Will and his problems but now that I thought about it, there was three people with the exact same names as the film. But still, he couldn't do that. "What did you say?"

His face drained of all colour, "n... nothing."

"That's what I thought." I resumed watching, barely paying attention when Jace came back in and sat down next to me, what I did notice was that he spent more of the time staring at me than at the film. Granted that the main character wasn't the prettiest, I don't know why he would look at me rather than her. Sometimes the most confident of people are the most insecure.

"Stop it."

"What?" He seemed amused.

I groaned, "I have something on my face don't I. _Don't lie!"_

"No. Y... you don't." He insisted, still with that amused smile on his face. "It's j... just, I've s... seen the e... end of the f... film."

His voice was getting steadily louder and I knew what was coming. I placed my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block him out as I shouted over him. "Jace, Jace, stop, Jace. Don't you dare. Jace!"

"Will dies!"

I jumped at him, grabbing a pillow and waking him with it and my parents, with the most unfortunate of timing, had to walk in at that moment. When I was sitting on top of him, pillow above my head and mouth wide open with Jace's face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my skin, smelling like pepper and spice.

_Shit!_

_**Jace**_

I used to think that having parents that only cared about you to the extent that they didn't want you to be ridiculed was bad but Clary had it worse. He parents pretended to care, but anyone can tell they didn't.

"Clarissa, who is your... friend?" The man spoke, spitting out the word friend like it tasted wrong in his mouth. He was tall, even among other men and has straight blond hair falling to just above his shoulders. His figure was like that of a boxer, wide, with muscle covering every inch. The worst thing about him though, was his eyes, dark, black, bottomless pits that seemed to slice right through you unveiling your every secret. I shivered.

Clary jumped off of me, placing the pillow back on the pristine couch. I followed, standing just behind her, trying not to be distracted by the smell of her hair or the way her jumper had ridden up at the back exposing a thin line of pale skin.

"Daddy, this is Jace." Her voice, always so confident, took on a quality like that of a scared child's, it was heart-breaking.

Her Dad eyed me up and down evaluating; working out if I was good enough for his daughter. I knew I wasn't, but I was trying _so_ hard to be, he just had to see that.

"Valentine, he's her friend." The younger woman, one that looked just like Clary, sharing her red hair, green eyes and short stature, placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him. Trying to make him believe what she was saying but Valentine was having none of it.

He turned to Clary, ignoring his wife like she hadn't even said anything, and said, "Clarissa, I want this boy, Jace, out of the house." He paused, waiting for her to act on it and when she didn't, barked out, "now!" Leaving the room with just me, a trembling Clary and an apologetic wife.

"Sorry," she mumbled and walked out the room.

Clary took my hand and dragged me towards the door, apparently gaining some confidence because now, she was cursing her father, complaining that he _'always did this'_ and _'it's always the boys.'_

I was out the door in no time, because, even with all the complaints and the words of annoyance. She still was scared of her father and that is what no child should be.

"I... I'm sorry, a... about y... your Dad." I was on the doorstep, watching as a curl fell from behind her ear, and resisting the urge to push it back. That wasn't my job, but how I wanted it to be.

She blew out through her mouth, her next words becoming white clouds in the cold weather, "it's ok, it wasn't your fault. He's just in a bad mood."

I nodded, and she went to close the door but I grabbed her hand, squeezing it once then letting go. "I... if you need any... anything. T... tell m... me."

She smiled, a radiant one, which promised better days filled with sunshine and stolen kisses under the shade of the beautiful green trees. "I will Jace, I promise."

The door closed, but another one had been opened.

_**Yes, my friends did meet Jennifer Lawrence, for all of ten seconds, to get an autograph and a sentence or two out of her. I doubt you would all be like this if they'd met Tom Cruise, would you?**_

_**I don't know whether I'll update tomorrow, I'm half done. But if it does come later this week, at least you should know that Magnus and Alec are in it. You should know.**_

_**And also, when this story is finished, not telling you when. Would you want to read this(?):**_

_Summary: I have never believed in soul mates, they only existed in fairy tales. So I wasn't that happy when some angel comes and tells me I'm destined to fall in love with a guy I've never met, and it got even worse when he forced me on a quest to find him, because he needs to pass a test, apparently. I mean, he didn't even give me any proper clothes. And that is how I found myself in England wearing my pyjamas. _

_**Snow.**_


	9. Stain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**Yeah, it's a Saturday, not Friday.**_

'_I wonder if I cross your mind. For me, it happens all the time.'_

_**Clary**_

I was sitting next to Alec in the textiles room, cutting up pieces of cloth while he complained about the new teacher being late. Honestly I didn't care, it just gave me more time read Jace's book but unfortunately _Alec _kept interrupting me with his ranting. It wasn't even that big a deal, at least not enough to make grand hand gestures, almost taking off my head, and make his pale skin flush the same colour of his hair. If I paying any attention I would say he _already _had something against the newbie, as if he had met him.

Odd pieces of material hung from the ceiling and different displays of pupils work were attached to the walls. The windows were covered all along the one side of the room they occupied, making the whole room look something like a dungeon. All they needed was candles.

Alec's furious talking was getting more and more frantic, I wouldn't be surprised if froth started pooling around the corners of his mouth. "Clary, are you even listening to me?"

I jerked up, so intent on the troubles of Jake and Alli that I forgotten to make any noise to show I was 'listening'. "What, oh yeah, Mr Bane is really late. Awful, despicable, I would even go as so far to say-"

"What?" Alec spluttered, blue eyes flashing from confused to angry. "No. No! Weren't you following, I was just telling you that at Pandemonium I met this guy, his name was-"

"Magnus Bane, but to you it's just Mr Bane, Sir or Magnus the Magnificent. But I prefer Magnus the Magnificent." I think Alec almost fainted; he went pale, eyes bugging out of his face. Then fainted, slumping onto the desk with a thump, his black hair in total disarray.

Mr. Bane looked over, an amused smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I sometimes have that effect on people."

That was when I got a proper look at him, he was wire thin. Standing around 6", just a few inches taller than Alec, and most likely part Indonesian. His pants were bright green and his shirt exposed more of his chest than I would have thought acceptable for a teacher. His black hair was gelled so that random spikes seemed to almost be cemented in place and each of the ends was covered in blue glitter. His eyes were one of the weirdest things I have ever seen, they were like a cats, silted and a green, yellow colour. Obviously contacts.

Alec lifted his head, blinking his eyes, "is he gone yet?"

I shook my head, too surprised by the new teacher to really pay attention to what he was saying.

"Aww, crap." His head landed on the desk again.

"I'm afraid that I am very much here; now, let's have a little bonding game." He swaggered into the classroom, his stride like great bounding leaps. He covered the length of the room in four strides, a massive smile splitting his face in half.

Alec looked up, his face hidden between his fingers, splayed across his face. Eyes widening as he saw the teacher then he ducked back down again muttering about how it wasn't real. He sounded like some crazy man.

Mr. Bane landed against the desk, throwing his bag at the wall, the resulting noise jarring us all out of our daze. "Right! Let's have some fun."

_**Jace**_

_"We must not look at goblin men,_

_We must not buy their fruits:_

_Who knows upon what soil they fed_

_Their hungry thirsty roots?_

Now, can you tell me what this passage symbolises?"

I felt my eyes dropping, even if I loved English, poetry was a bore. I just didn't see the appeal, especially when girls started swooning over it, even if they couldn't understand what the poem meant, what would happened if it was about an end of a relationship but they just took it as a love poem.

So maybe I am reading too far into the lines, but I'm bored. Not even goblins can satisfy this boredom. There isn't even any wall decoration to humour me. They took it all down when Harry Potter ended, in mourning of the series.

I took out my notepad and a pen, scribbling down a line I had just come up with.

There were only two things I wanted to do after I left school, playing piano and writing. Maybe the only things I felt truly passionate about.

The teacher was still droning on about _The Goblin Market, _complaining that it was always the same people with the answers. It wasn't their fault they were clever and wanted to share it, was it? But I wasn't one of those people, I wasn't even included that speech. My mother had taken care of that.

I rummaged in my bag, taking out my headphones and MP3. When my Mother had told them not to ask me anything, they took it a bit far, they didn't talk to me, they didn't shout at me, they didn't do anything. I was just another body in a classroom.

_Only One In Colour _played in my ears as I wrote blocking out all the shuffling and the shouting.

I was so _in the zone _that I didn't notice when the bell rang until Isabelle, ever the kindest of women, threw a pencil at my head. It really hurt; I swear when Isabelle throws anything it automatically turns into some sort of lethal weapon. I'm going to end up with a bruise for this.

I picked it up and turned but was just in time to see Izzy race out the door. She's a crafty little-

I really shouldn't insult my cousin, but I can't help it. First it's 'I know a girl that likes you' the 'I shall never tell, figure it out yourself.' If that wasn't manipulative and misleading, I don't know what is.

I shook my head, clearing them of Izzy's influence, now she had me wondering who the girl was. I didn't talk to anyone, how could someone like me when they didn't know me?

God, now I'm turning myself in myself. That was like asking why I loved Clary, but I did know her, or I was getting to and she was _so_ beautiful, inside and out.

I headed to my locker, shoving all the books I didn't have homework for inside. Why bother taking them if I didn't need them?

I was just closing my locker when Clary appeared, looking tired and weary, she also seemed to be wearing something different from this morning. "W... what?"

Clary let out a breath then held up a box containing her lunch, "come... on. We need... a place... to... sit."

I must have looked like a gapping fish because she laughed and grabbed my empty hand, dragging me into the crowds.

_**Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't come up with anything though I think that's partly because I had to write Magnus. The Magnus in this though, is based on Doctor Who, probably because I was watching it when I was writing. Also, Alec is more confident. **_

_Everything's changing._

_**And thanks for all the people that favourite, reviewed and followed. At least I know that most of you read this at the end 'cause you have just read the summary to my next fanfiction. When this is finished, of course.**_

_**Snow.**_


	10. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**Yes, relationship building. Just love that kind of stuff. It's cute though, I've been told on good authority.**_

"_A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." ― Veronica Roth, Divergent_

_**Clary**_

We ended up sitting under one of the oak trees, away from the snow that had fallen while we were in class.

Everything was decorated in a blanket of white, making the landscape a snowscape. The sharp air bit at any exposed skin and burnt your lungs as you inhaled. My breath, and Jace's, came out in white puffs. If we were holding anything to our mouths, from a distance it would look like we had snuck away to smoke.

I wrapped my coat tighter around me, mentally cursing Mr. Bane for playing that stupid game. Did he really think that cutting up your students clothes (with scissors) helped you bond with them. I had had to change into Izzy's clothes, now everything I was wearing was baggy and loose and I was freezing.

Jace seemed to be perfectly content, even with just wearing a shirt and a thin jumper. He was like some supernova heat source. He was even lying on the grass, looking up at the cloudy sky, just out of reach of the falling snow, while I was huddled next to the trunk, failing to warm myself up.

"How are you so warm?"

Jace stopped his skygazing, looking at her with his smouldering eyes. "Don't k... know."

"I'm always cold." Even when it was summertime chills ran up my spine, some people were like that, always feeling the cold or always the right temperature to them but beyond hot to others. A blast of cold air ran straight through me, pushing cold pieces of ice up into the air to stick to my frozen face.

Concern flickered across Jace's face as he saw me shivering. He shuffled back towards me until we were sitting side by side. Almost touching but not quite. I could feel the heat from his skin mere inches away from my own and felt the need to just sit a little closer.

"Y… you okay?"

I nodded, not speaking, not wanting to break the moment of peace that had settled over me. Jace brought out his lunch, some sandwiches that looked like they had been in an accident with a water bottle, an apple and some juice. It was more of a snack then what you would have for lunch. I grabbed my box and opened the lid, surveying the measly assemble that I had put together.

- One Chocolate Bar

- Bread (Just Bread)

- A Breakfast Bar

Typical, just because some unknown boy came over to my house my Dad told my Mum not to make me anything to eat. I guess managing to get three things in there was an achievement but I didn't hurt to add sauce, even just a little tub, in with it.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "do you want to share?" Jace was grinning, and I noticed, being so close to him, that one corner of his mouth was ever so slightly higher than the other, exposing his slightly chipped tooth. Something I had noticed when we first met, an imperfection, I would notice that.

"If it's fine with you."

He broke of some of the bread and passed me to me, finishing his own half in the time it took me to get one bite in. Then he started on the apple, taking out some sort of knife and starving off chunks. I barely managed to swallow when he brought it out, the blade glittering in the subdued light like an eye. "What the-?"

Jace looked up startled, then back at the knife. A blush rose up his cheeks, "my D… Dad used t… to te… teach me h… how to car… carve. He g… gave me t… this as my eig… eighth birthday pres… present." He went back to peeling off the skin, letting the green strips fall onto the hard earth, like leaves when, as a little kid, you would pull them off their branches in the middle of summer. You would study it and if you didn't like it, you would leave it behind, green against the mud.

_**Jace**_

When I was younger, my Dad was always my role model. We would do everything together, from sitting down and watching old episodes of old programs. When it was warm he would take me outside and try to teach me some kind of sport, it never worked. Even before I got in the accident I knew Stephen was disappointed. I was more of a Mother's boy, I couldn't run in a straight line and I hated sports on the TV.

Maybe the only thing I could do was handle the knife he pressed into my hand and taught me what his father had taught him and his before that. It made me proud that I could do this, that there was something my Dad could love me for, because then, when you're young, you don't understand unconditional love or even the concept of love at all. How it's just there but you don't know it until you realise you always have known it, always felt it, every time they made you laugh or smiled or gave you a hug even though you didn't need one. That's when you realise you love someone.

I'm in love with Clary, that's different. It heats your blood slowly, makes you catch your breath every time you look at them, find beauty where others stumble. Smile when they smile, and would do anything just so they could be happy. Yes, there may be jealousy and maybe sometimes it makes your whole body seize up and your vision turn red, but in the end it's still the same. It's them before you, and it always will be.

Sitting there with my body almost but not quite touching Clary's, with the snow falling and all our peers shouts in the background, everything was so clear. The way the ice would fall, capturing the light in a million different ways, and how Clary was sitting back, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

I could even see the ring that she always wore around her neck on a worn silver chain, it was silver, with stars engraved into the tough metal and a rough _M _standing out against the blue-yellow-green paint.

"W… what's t… that?" I pointed.

Clary sat up, her hand instantly reaching for the thing I was pointing at, rubbing the band with her fingers, reassuring herself it was there. "It was my brother's."

I didn't know she had a brother, her house was devoid of any pictures so I wouldn't know but I got the sense she didn't _want_ people to know. "Oh."

Clary took a shuddering breath. "He died, in a war. He was a soldier," her smile was soft. "Dad always approved."

So that's why her parents…

"W… was he-?" _Was he his favourite?_

Clary nodded, understanding the question.

"I'm s… sorry." And I truly meant it, I felt so much guilt and sadness and I didn't even know why.

She looked away, past the gate into the city, watching some cars move past, almost sluggishly. Smoke rose up into the sky, spiralling upwards or downwards, depending on what you though like, and the noise of the city, some many people talking, shouting, whispering, argument, declaring their love. The phone calls and text messages and the letters and the scratch of pencil on paper. All in one place, at the same time, next to each other but miles apart. "I know." One tear made its way down her cheek sparkling in the light, tracing paths down her face. Showing, in a way words could not, how she was feeling.

I moved just that but closer, so the distance, the close but not quite touching distance, was gone. Replaced with the warmth of her skin and the small movements of her arms and the sound of every little thing she was doing.

The corner of the mouth I could see, the one that wasn't watching everything, moved slowly upwards. A half-smile, something nobody else would think to register, but to me: it was everything.

A movement, maybe something in the breeze, a leaf, a student wanting to see what we were doing, caught my eye. I didn't move, didn't speak, and just looked, out of the corner of my eye, waiting to see if I would see it again. But nothing happened, so I shrugged my shoulders, and thought nothing off it. Forgetting the dark shadow that had moved and the smell of peppermint and aftershave that lingered as I walked past, on my way to my next class.

_**Ok, so the end if kind of shifty. And my updates might be not as frequent since I have lots of stuff to do (going to watch the new Hunger Games movie on Thursday) so don't expect another update, but you can expect at least one a week either on a Wednesday, Thursday or Friday, so if I have two then you would get one on Wednesday then Thursday and so on. **_

"_That is so fetch."_

"_Gretchen, stop trying to make fetch happen! It's not going to happen!"_

_**Snow.**_


	11. Stories

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**It feels like such a long time, probably because I haven't updated since last Wednesday. Or it's just gone really slow… I'll never know.**_

'_An unexciting truth may be eclipsed by a thrilling falsehood.' – __**(I've forgotten…)**_

_**Clary**_

Kaelie was up to it again, forcing the younger students to do things they would later regret when they looked back on their time at High School, and now I have to sort out the mess she got herself into. Sometimes I hate my friends.

She had Maureen Brown staring defiantly at her, or, trying to, it was hard to look directly at Kaelie's hard ink blue eyes and not cower away. Her eyes were scary, predatory and seemed to swallow her whole pupil they were so close to black, she also had pristine platinum blond hair and a perfect figure, none of which she even tried to hide.

It was hard to make eye contact with her, especially when you were like Maureen, the girl who was constantly talked about behind her back and was well aware of it. But somehow she still managed to meet the Kaelie's stare even when she had the _angry _face on. The one that all her friends knew signalled when to back down or you were in for humiliation.

Kaelie was clever, in the cunning-fox kind of way. She had a plan B, C and D for everything and her tongue was like a verbal whip. She was one person you didn't want to be on the wrong side of.

Unfortunately, Maureen hadn't paid any heed to the rumours, warnings and evidence that were provided to prove this, even if you could tell from one look at Kaelie that her middle name was trouble. And that was how she had ended up in this situation, trying to, and unsuccessfully trying to outwit Kaelie.

"Come on Maureen, you said you would, don't go back on promise." Kaelie's smile was like liquid poison, and her voice velvety and soft, so different and so potent.

The younger, smaller girl's voice came from between clenched teeth, "I never promised you nothin'."

Kaelie's eyes flashed, her jaw clenched and she stood a little straighter. "Maureen-"

"Kaelie," I came up behind her, cursing my small height, even _Maureen _was taller than me. Being small was so hard, what with the constant jokes, the sharp jibes and the fact that _everyone_ could look down on me.

Kaelie, ever the typical blond, shot me a look then swaggered off, chewing peppermint gum.

Maureen gave me a grateful smile, shuffling off in that wounded animal look. Head down, movements slow.

Simon walked past, the smirk on his face ever present. "I see you're up to your old tricks, Clarissa." He laughed and walked on but it wasn't that that made me stop.

It was Isabelle's face as he walked past her, the heartbroken, longing look. And that only meant that history was about to repeat itself.

_**Jace**_

One of the things that I never really got was the stupidity of all the characters in my books, they just ran into situations head first without any thought of the consequences or who would miss them if they were to die (since all the books that were out now happened to have life threatening situations involved). Why couldn't any of them have some sort of thought process which made them actually think things through before they did anything, surely not every person in the world just acted on impulse? Surely there were different types of people out there that were different, that thought differently, that weren't so compassionate and loving, that put themselves before others, that didn't care if some stranger died.

I knew people like that, normal people, real people. People that I would talk to, or pass in the hallways at least, people that had feelings and hobbies and a life. Not just an idea of the perfect person to put on the page and send it out to the millions of _people _that would think that was what it meant to be human. To be selfless and stubborn (which every character ever was) and undeniably _the _person you aspire to be or want to meet.

That was the problem of living in my books more than I did in my life; my expectations were so much higher than a person in the real world. I expected everyone to be like the people in my books and it was something no one could ever live up to. I would always be disappointed when I learnt that they could never be like that, never be the person I wanted them to be.

But the disappointment was so much more with the people you thought you knew, it was so much more crushing when you realised they weren't the person you thought they were, or the person you had made them up to be.

I had been betrayed so much by so many people, my parents, my friends, my teachers. I just wanted one person to be what I thought they had been, to have my judgment hold steadfast. To prove that fiction could be reality. But then again, that's why it was called fiction. It was never real.

But how much I wanted fiction to be real.

I stood up, the light that had been filtering through the curtains lighting up the side of my face and the rough outlines of the objects around me.

I took my playlist and played one of my songs, _Dead Hearts, _one of the quieter ones, so as not to disturb the peaceful sleepiness that had befallen the house. I picked up my pen, the one my grandfather had given to me just before he died in a fire and put it to the paper.

I guess this is how all writers start. Because they want to desperately to have fiction to become reality and if it doesn't it falls to their imagination to make it real. To make it become something more than jumbled ideas. To give it life via a page.

I started to write. Of imperfect characters and their imperfect life's. It wasn't the best thing ever, it certainly wasn't comparable to the other writers out there.

But at least it was real.

_**Confused? Jace was just thinking about his books, realised that all the characters were the same then decided to write his own story about real people. Three guesses who it is about, actually I don't actually know myself.**_

_**I just watched **__The Day of the Doctor __**again, how I love **__Doctor Who. __**Which brings me onto my unfortunate decline into being slightly obsessed with it, and now Matt Smith is regenerating into Peter Capaldi (how do you say his last name?) who I don't really have an opinion of yet… the news hasn't really struck home so… don't blame me if I happen to spew out a few incoherent chapters around Christmas. I have a lot of free time around Christmas.**_

_**Also **__Doctor Who __**fanfiction had somehow made it onto my phone, most of it without Rose though… I'm not going to lie when I say I wanted to bash her head in a couple of times.**_

_**And I went ad saw Catching Fire. I still don't get why so many people are obsessed with it. Think that over.**_

_**Oh, and review, I keep forgetting to add that and thankyou for all your follows, favourites and reviews as well. **_

_**Snow.**_


	12. Sign

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**I'm ill, which doesn't allow me to have days off school, so only one update this week.**_

_'Nothing comes from heartbreak, except, maybe a chance for another betrayal."_

_**Clary**_

Sebastian was stood before me, that lopsided grin on his face, a ring held neatly in his fingers. His black hair curled around his ears and his dark eyes danced with amusement. Not that I was admiring him or anything, it was common knowledge that we couldn't stand each other. But even so, we both couldn't let that get that in our way.

"Marry me, and we can spend forever together."

I almost let out a laugh but I covered it up with a sly smile and a giggle. Sebastian may be a very good actor, but even he couldn't make those words sound like they haven't just been taken out of a very badly written romance. A _very_ badly written romance.

I smiled and threw myself into his arms, trying not to recoil in disgust. We just had to do this until one of the lesser actors got something wrong. Miss. Monteverde could only take so much in one day, they had already gone through the scene at least twenty times, and at least ten because I refused to kiss Sebastian and instead went for the awkward hug-head butting thing that no one actually things exists outside the realms of film making. Each time that had happened Sebastian had adopted a smug grin and pressed me very close into his chest just to piss me off.

And as if the dancer could hear my thoughts, practically crying out for the slow torture to stop, he tripped on one of the ribbons and fell face first off the stage and onto the decorations that were still drying.

Miss. Monteverde snapped, stamping her foot on the floor and throwing her papers into the air. Exclaiming some words unsuitable for a teacher to say in a presence of a pupil she ran out the room, hastily followed by her son - Malachi Marcus Monteverde, he went by Marcus.

Everyone took that as a signal to get gone before she came back and demanded they go through the two hour play _again. _Even high school students, who, as everyone knew, lived on caffeine and alcohol, couldn't do that.

I grabbed my bag, tugged on my hat, and then opened the door and entered the frosty evening. Not really caring that I had probably set some kind of fashion for wearing my hat with a tilt or my scarf wound around my neck _just _that many times. Life was tough at the top; you grew used to not thinking about anything too much, everything was already done for you. Which reminds me – Raphael was supposed to meet up with me in Java Jones to give me that _thing_ I was meant to pick up…

I made a sharp turn down on of the back streets, the hard pavement turning into cobbled stone and the tall glass buildings that reflected your image becoming rough walls dripping with moisture which led to some unpleasant things growing out of the brick.

I didn't particularly like taking these kinds of roads. They were to dark, to cold and made me feel trapped. Whenever I heard a noise or echo, a sick horror would rise up of inside of me, making me take wider strides and make me think of the mice and the rats. Of what they must feel when they hear the cool snap and the biting pain of the metal as it slammed down on them, not that I really cared much for the animals themselves, I just hated it when I reminded myself that I could be one of them if I was ever found down this road by the wrong person.

Then I would actually have to think about the inevitable question that would rise up from my brain when my life was draining out of me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

Thinking didn't do any good, thinking over complicated things. Thinking got you a one way ticket into the poverty of school. Being clever and smart didn't help, that's why I always convinced Luke, a small, really clever kid, to sit next to me so I got all the answers right.

And I couldn't think about that either. That made me feel like I was somehow betraying the intelligence my father, before my brother died, always said he saw in me. I couldn't think of my father without thinking about the slap he gave me when I said that my brother was a coward. How my face had swollen up and I had to resort to lying saying I had been taken down by a football.

Valentine had never hit me again; he did everything to avoid me. The time he spoke to me when Jace was there was the first time in weeks.

A slice of cold air whistled down through the two narrow buildings cutting right through my thin coat and scattering my thoughts into millions of shards of ice.

The dizziness hit me like a wave, making a small whimper be carried by the wind and lost in its furious grasp.

I needed to get to Raphael, he had what I needed.

_**Jace**_

Students streamed out of the school like ants, moving off in all directions. A group headed to the bus, another two began the long walk home. They all were different, going to different places. Only one thing was the same, they all had their coats wrapped tight around them with their noses bright red, shining like Rudolph's.

Another thing that was different – I wasn't with them. Instead I was sitting on the bridge facing the school, which was the thing about my town; it was like the American version of Vegas, without the boats, the popularity and the bad quality of all the water. The water was actually very hygienic; they even held races once a year in the middle of September where everyone willing would swim through a complex route around the town.

The school stood by itself, with bridges connecting it to the rest of the city, allowing me to have the perfect view to watch them all as the final school bell rang and everyone, even the teachers, ran out of the school, just happy for the week to be over.

Only one more till Christmas now.

Not that I looked forward to it, the last time I ever had one more present than five was when I was eight. The year I moved schools.

When I had been rudely woken up by my Mum this morning and told her I was sick, she ran out like the very devil was chasing her, in the next minute it took her at least half the time it normally would for her to gather her things and run out the door.

That had left me all the whole day to wish away with that I pleased. Naturally that meant I came back to school, even if I didn't go inside, and think about the amount of teenage suicides that had occurred on the very same bridge.

The agony they must have felt to be driven to jump, to escape. Beyond anything I can imagine, and I hope that I don't ever have to think about it, won't think about the darkness and how it might feel so welcoming. Won't have to think about that if I just jumped every scrap of pain would fall away and people might actually know me. Won't have to think that even my parents don't want me and won't be forced to want it to be thrown away in a few steps and a fall.

I pulled my coat closer and tried not to think about the word someone had scrawled roughly onto the cold, shining metal where I had been standing.

_Jump._

_**This was meant to be a cute, fluffy romance and now Clary is majorly ill and Jace is thinking about the amount of teen suicides on a bridge that he is standing at…**_

_***sigh***_

_**Only 21 days till Christmas. Which I'm dreading (Doctor Who - by way of explanation.)**_

_**And thankyou all for your reviews, follows and favourites, they are greatly appreciated (I sound like I've just jumped out of a different time period.)**_

_**Snow.**_


	13. Sinking

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**Oh, when the term 'football' is used, it means soccer because I wasn't going to change that, the same with the word 'colour', 'mum' and 'plaster' but I did use 'middle school' since they have them in Cornwall… at least, I think it's Cornwall.**_

'_To be happy, we must not be too concerned with others.' – Albert Camus_

_**Clary**_

If I was to draw Jace, which surprisingly, I haven't done yet, I would blur the lines outlining his shape. Jace wasn't meant to be draw with hard edges and hard lines; he was so much more than that. He couldn't be drawn like an object that was defined by its boundaries, Jace knew no bounds, and he touched people's hearts without realising it, without wanting it.

He couldn't just be one thing, he was millions.

Not that I would ever draw him, to try and draw someone's essence and soul on a piece of paper was like taking a photograph of them – only a few really, truly knew what that meant, only if they could understand art really. Art didn't strike me as Jace's passion, _anyone _could see that, and _anyone _could see that his passion was reading. Finding meaning in words, because words would always speak more than actions, including artwork, so much so that it could change people's lives.

And I guess that Jace wanted to change because he changed so much when he started to read. He went from the most popular guy in school to the guy people could tell you the name of but as soon as you looked away you would forget all about them.

Even his friends forgot, if you asked any of them about him they would blink, scrunch their eyes up and recall some inconsequential memory about football.

He was a metaphorical ghost, not unknown but not known either. A shadow in amongst others, or just another face in the crowd, and as much as he had changed me, he couldn't make an impact on others. And not for one moment did I think myself selfish for wanting it to stay that way, for him to be mine and only mine.

It was like when you had that one thing, whether a book, a piece of artwork or a movie that you loved so much that you never wanted anyone else to ever come across it and taint the perfect image you had painted for it. It was so special that you weren't going to go out and flaunt it but instead keep it all to yourself so that it was just _yours._

I never thought it could be the same for a person.

Well, that was until I saw him today at school.

He was sitting by the same tree we had talked, reading another book, but from this far I couldn't make out the title. It was just a blob of blues and blacks and purples. He was wearing another hoodie, a white one, with the words – _watch the cookie crumble _printed in grey and I was not about to delve into the meaning of the statement. His hair was damp, probably from the snow that was falling, and the tips glistened like tarnished gold.

The view was worthy of 'snapshot of the month', something that the school newspaper ran and made all the people taking Art participate in. Including me.

I lifted up my camera and quickly took the picture, nobody would be able to tell it was Jace from this far away, and even if they did, he was my Jace.

Or at least he would be… as soon as I could make him fall in love with me first.

I turned back towards the school building and walked, because I had to uphold an image and running didn't fit into that, back towards the ICT room. After all, Aline couldn't win every time, even if she was _really good _at photography.

_**Jace**_

_**Jace**_

I stared at the laptop, willing some kind of inspiration to make it's way from my brain to my fingertips - which were growing numb from how tense I was holding them above the keyboard - and magically appear onto the pixilated screen.

Why, when I read so much and spent half my time watching TV, didn't I have any good ideas for the creative story we were supposed to be writing for English. Well, I say I didn't have any ideas, I had loads, they just wouldn't form into coherent sentences.

At this rate, I was going to have to use something from one of my books and change the characters names. Maybe one of the one of the zombie apocalypse ones…

I sighed and leaned back on the chair, hearing it creak under my weight, looking around for some inspiration when I saw Clary. She was talking to Aline about something that involved lots of arm waving and pointing to the computer screen. It seemed Aline was telling her she couldn't do something while Clary, as stubborn as ever, refused to change whatever she had done.

I got up out of my seat, quickly logging off as I did, only just catching the sight of the my icon picture thing I had been assigned - a frog, I did not know where they got that from.

Aline seemed to have given up on whatever she had been saying and she gave Clary one last smouldering look before turning away, I just caught the end of her sentence as she passed me: 'Morgenstern never listens, it's against the law to do that.' She bumped into me, and I really did try to get away but she was swerving all over the place and I couldn't go in the right direction and she looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise and, weirdly, recognition.

"Sorry, it's just, sorry." She managed to get out, red tinting her cheeks. After a few minutes of awkward silence which I _couldn't _fill due to my sudden lack of control over my voice she left only glancing back once before leaving.

Clary was back on the computer, her head in her hands as she looked at the screen. Aline must have done something to it, like maybe exit whatever she was on without saving it?

Yeah, I couldn't trust Max in the same room as my laptop anymore.

I was now standing right behind her, but she hadn't noticed me too busy looking at some picture of snow on the screen.

I ran my hand through my hair a few times, tried to smoothen out any creases in my jumper then tapped her on the shoulder.

Clary jumped, turning around with her eyes narrowed and mouth set into a hard line but when she saw it was me a half-smile appeared on her lips. "Hi."

I grinned back, not really caring that she suddenly turned around and hastily turned off the picture she had on before. "I… I have something t… to as… ask you."

She nodded gathering all her stuff into her bag, managing to knock some of the paper that had been stacked by the computer.

Note to self: Clean that up. Clary clearly wasn't making any move to.

"Would y… you like to c… come to th… the cin…cinema with me? Not l… like a date o… or anything, b… but as friends." My hands both crossed their fingers in hope that she wouldn't turn me down because it was true, it wasn't a date. Just a place you could go with your friends… unless going to the cinema with a girl was classed as a date… I wasn't really that sure. I had never been asked out or even asked anyone out before. I'd avoided any school dance like the plague, too many people, too much noise, everything about you was lost under the lights.

Clary lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "Sure, what time should I meet you?"

I let exhaled probably too loud to be appropriate but still, she had agreed. While I secretly danced on the inside I told her to come to the local cinema with me at 7:00. I had the perfect film for her.

I was just about to leave with she tackled me into a hug, her head buried into my chest but only because she was so small and I was so tall, if she had been at a normal height I'm sure she'd have been able to reach my shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered in my ear and the smell of her shampoo overwhelmed me, much more potent than her very presence which normally, without the contact, was enough to make me think then re-think everything I said so that I didn't say anything wrong. She was about to go when she turned back around, holding the book I had given her days earlier out to me, I just shook my head, she could keep it. Tomorrow I would give her another.

I must have looked like a smiling idiot by the time she let go but no one was looking. I wasn't really here after all, they didn't know me.

I left the library already thinking about the film we were going to watch. I hoped she loved it.

_**The **__'The Hunger Game: Catching Fire' __**soundtrack is good, some of the songs are brilliant but I still would listen to the **__'Inception' __**soundtrack over that one.**_

_**Everything that I have included will soon be explained. The hints are everywhere, well actually you would have to be really clever to know what exactly is going to happen not that you're clever, it's just I don't know you... But I'm afraid that when I do finished this story you will all love to hate me, go figure. **_

_**And, as always, thanks for all your favourites, reviews and follows. **_

_**Snow.**_


	14. Survive

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he has always wanted from the girl that everyone thought was untouchable.**_

_**Christmas is coming… and so is my new phone, since the one I have now is showing signs of a fault that the people did not fix when I had to send it off. **_

'_Do you even know I exist?' _

_**Clary**_

The first thing to making people think you confident is acting confident, whether it's in how you walk, how you respond to things or how you act around people. I would know this; after all, I've had years to learn how to manipulate everyone around me, the most effective methods to the worst and how to know which one would work on that person.

Jace is easily readable; he's just like a book. Even the most oblivious of people could tell what he was feeling just by looking at his face; every hint of emotion is displayed like a massive slogan you see when you race down the motorway.

And that was how I knew that he was nervous when I saw him outside the cinema. His forehead was creased in worry and he wouldn't stop moving, even the same things like him tapping his foot and his fingers picking at the edges of the tickets. It was like he didn't expect me to turn up, but I would always turn up - he had nothing to worry about.

Jace looked up as I approached, a relieved smile gracing his face as he handed me one of the tickets. We didn't speak, he had nothing to say and I didn't have any answers even if he did.

The film he had chosen was a thriller, not quite scary enough to be a horror but certainly not lax in jump-scares. At least he hadn't taken me to the other viewing of _If I Die Young, _it would have me in tears by the end, Jace wouldn't want to see that. He was too kind and loving and gentle, to see anyone in tears, even if it was just over a few fictional characters.

It was only half-way through the movie when I saw them, or rather something caught my eye, alive and vibrant with a thousand different colours. It could only be one person.

Mr. Bane was sitting four rows down from us, wearing his usual attire of a revealing shirt, sparkled hair and tight, luminous pants. His eyes were fixed on the screen, never wavering at all, as if he was forcing himself not to look anywhere but at the picture of the rotting corpse.

I punched Jace's arm, making him sputter and spit out the lemonade that he had been drinking, the ark of water sailed downwards, just missing the couple that sat there. "W- what!" He hissed, clearly not used to being interrupted. The light from the movie showed the dark red that tinted his skin and the sparkle in his eyes that completely contradicted his tone.

_It's quite cute actually._

"Look." I jerked my head towards Mr. Bane's glittering figure, who had now changed positions so that he was facing someone two seats away.

Alec Lightwood was sitting _two _seats away from his teacher in the cinema, watching the same film and trying, though it was a futile attempt to disguise the glances he kept sending his way. If I didn't know any better...

"Is… Is that? A… Alec! And t… the new t… teacher!"

I'm pretty sure by the choking sounds Jace was making was due to the fact that his cousin had just been caught by Mr. Bane looking at him, since _Magnus the Magnificent _hadn't stopped once he had abandoned the pretence that he was actually watching the movie. The movie, right now, had another picture of some creature, all fangs and sharp teeth with no real menace.

The real monsters were the ones that tried to hide.

Me and Jace couldn't stand it any longer, we ran out the dark room, purposefully slamming the door behind us, maybe then Alec and Magnus would realise that throughout the entire five minutes that we had been laughing at them, that Magnus had already moved one seat along.

_**Jace**_

Since Clary had _taken me under her wing _as Isabelle had put it, it had become socially acceptable to be seen with me. Or at least – make me walk her to all her classes.

Isabelle really was beautiful, tall, dark haired and eyes like coal, and it was hard to see why men wouldn't fall for her. Of course, that would allow those high heels of hers, the ones that she had spent one whole hour in her room with, sharpening the tips with a knife, to stab little Isabelle shaped holes into the said fallen, leaving their hearts open, raw and bleeding.

Which brought up the question: Was it better to fall in love with someone who would never catch you and leave you in eternal torment, or to have someone rip it violently from your chest and rip it apart with no care for the scars, rotten mess they would leave behind?

At least with the second one you have a chance to patch up while with the first… sometimes you have to know first-hand what something's feels like.

Isabelle was humming along to some tune she was obsessed with, probably from the new teen pop sensation – _Five Directions; _she liked that sort of thing.

This time she wanted me to lead her to the side building; apparently she made it number one of her list to be late to every class: 'it made an impression.' I just don't think she meant to be this late, almost half-way through the lesson, and since I had a substitute which would take any excuse from myself, she made me come along. I don't know how she did it exactly, one moment I was in my chair – the next moment I was being dragged out and forced to accompany her so no _'fucking perverts' _would come after.

We were just coming around to the bike shed when I heard a slam and a giggle. It could only mean two things, one: Some poor kid was getting furiously battered by two doors (which wasn't really that likely) and some girl was watching or two: Someone thought it was a good idea to sneak out of class for some more time 'together.'

Whichever Isabelle thought it might be, she didn't think it was good. He face turned white, almost sickly as she headed towards the back of the shed.

I hadn't made it far enough before she came back, silent tears streaming down her face, hurrying in the exact opposite direction of her class. I peered around, smelling the same thing I had the time I was talking to Clary by the tree.

Peppermint gum and aftershave.

Simon was smiling wickedly at where Izzy had just left, his eyes cutting through me like ice, burning but cold. Kaelie on the other hand was outright laughing, one hand still on Simon's chest.

And I knew what Isabelle had been so upset about.

The betrayal and the hurt, the feeling that your lungs aren't working, not getting enough air, the crushing feeling and the almost audible sound of the trust, misplaced, being broken. Your eyes would fill for no reason and the emotions that came with it, pushing down on you like the stone that Atlas had to hold but so much more. The dull ache in your chest and the tiredness that came with it, you would be so tired and so alone.

I ran out trying to find Izzy but she was gone.

Went after her, heading the way I had least seen her, the laughter of her tormentors still in my ears as I entered the building. It remained with me until the end of the day, even when I smiled and gave Clary her new book, even when she gave me a hug and even when she placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

Sometimes the damage wrought after years of neglect stays with you, especially when your escape was the very thing that had caused it.

_**In case you did not get that, Jace was just saying that Clary has done the same thing to him as Simon did to Isabelle (be with other guys) and even if she doesn't know this hurt him, like Simon knew with Isabelle, it still haunts him. **_

_**Anyway, one more till I reach hundred followers, let's hope you all leave reviews to make me feel better. *still dying***_

_**And, today I'm going to this news place to see how they do reporter things for my Media studies.**_

_**Also, I've posted a link to my tumblr so if you want to check that out, feel free to do so, just look at my profile.**_

_**Snow.**_


	15. Solemnization

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he had always wanted or were they to different to begin with?**_

_**I've been playing Zelda so much I hear the sounds the game makes when I'm alone, it's disturbing.**_

"_All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."_ _― Leo Tolstoy_

_**Clary**_

It was Christmas, which meant – presents!

Not that the only good thing about Christmas were the presents, I also enjoyed all of my family coming and giving me the presents. Then after that we would all sit around while one of the younger ones – Lily – would do a quiz. Every year the boys would boast that they would win and every year the girls did, I didn't know why they tried anymore.

Then on Boxing Day, all my friends would come round and we would sit and chat and giggle about meaningless things because it was Christmas and nothing should go wrong at Christmas.

Except this year was the first one our family would spend without Jonathan, and it was the first time I didn't know what to do with myself. I would always get up early, sometimes around three in the morning, but then Jonathan would come in, like he had some kind of build-in clock where he knew what time I would wake up, and we would play 'Go Fish' or 'Speed' while we waited for our parents to wake up.

Maybe I should just lie here until they did, or watch a film, or see if Isabelle was awake? Scratch that, she wouldn't be, the only time she didn't get up before eight was when Max woke her up and Max, boy going on teenage, was going the whole I-want-to-lie-in-bed-and-die phase. The most likely person to actually be awake at this time was Helen, but she was staying at a friend's, or Georgie, but she had stayed up all last night on a movie marathon with another Georgie so that wasn't an option.

Might as well just lie here and count sheep until I drifted off, that would work.

_One sheep… two sheep… three sheep… four sheep… five sheep… six sheep… seven sheep… eight sheep… nine sh-_

That wasn't working. I clicked my tongue then turned over, burying my face into the soft fabric of the pillow. My head struck something hard.

I frowned, then reached under the pristine lavender sheets and took out the hardback book Jace had given to me before we'd broken up for Christmas. It wasn't exactly something I would pin to him, more mainstream then the other stuff I had seen in his room. Even I knew what the story was about and I hadn't stepped in a book store in years, also – it was a romance. I wouldn't think Jace would read something like that.

I flicked it open to the first page, surprised to see a quote, something about _hell _and _descent_. I could tell this was going to be pleasant.

By the time it had just reached the climax – when his friend was kidnapped by werewolves and was taken away (but only after he had turned in a mouse) – a soft knock sounded at the door. Quiet, hesitant, if it hadn't been so quiet you could hear the tap dripping from downstairs, I might not have noticed it, but I did.

I got up, hissing slightly as the cold air hit my bare skin. I quickly shrugged on a jumper and some woolly, sticky socks that I had got last Christmas, and then opened the battered wood. When I was six I decided I wanted to play golf and had managed to hit on of the balls so that it hit the middle of the door. Ever since then a little dent stood right in the centre of the wood, right next to the place where Jonathan had smashed his face and had to get stiches.

It was my Mum, dark circles under her moss green eyes and her hair, red, was hanging down around her shoulders. "Do you-?" Her voice was a whisper, but seemed so loud in the empty house that it did as much as a shout would.

I blinked a few times, not comprehending what she was asking, she wanted me… to go downstairs… and celebrate Christmas?

My voice was a rasp as I stuttered out an agreement, then I followed her down the stairs. Valentine stood at the bottom, his hair in total disarray and his old shirt a little too tight.

When I reached him, he looked at me, his eyes, the deep black that used to make me afraid, softened, reminding me of the night sky. He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around me and I immediately knew what this was – an apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He murmured into my hair, over and over, but I didn't mind. I had my Dad back, our family was whole for the first time since Jonathan had died, it was complete. And that was all that mattered.

I knew this Christmas was going to be special.

_**Jace**_

The first part of the morning was spent in awkward silence as my parents watched me open all the presents they had dumped on me. They looked at me expectantly, amazing since I'd hardly seen them since my birthday, and little in between that, waiting to see my expression when they handed me a various items I didn't want.

I forced out another smile as they gave me yet another 'gift', another overpriced watch to add to my collection of ten more.

I looked around for more, swinging my arms through all the wrapping paper, my mother insisted that at least three layers were added to each present, something about 'helping protect it', but I couldn't see what paper could do to the box it came in, then all the packaging. I think she just said that so that she could buy more every time a special occasion came up; if there was anything my mother loved more than my Dad, it would be shopping. The money to do said shopping coming from my Dad so they came hand in hand really.

"Thanks." I muttered, hoping it would be enough to direct their stares elsewhere, it did. They grinned at each other, like they had won some kind of lottery, and Stephen rubbed a comforting hand down Celine's arm.

"Oh it was no problem, really." My mother made hand motions towards me, like she would whenever we were forced together. "I mean, it's Christmas."

Stephan chuckled, "that's right it's Christmas."

My mother took over again, "which means, that it's our turn to invite the family over." She stopped, clapping her hands in glee. I take back what I said about her love of shopping, parties defiantly came before everything. "Isn't that great?"

I nodded, trying not to look too worried by the prospect of actually having my parents wanting me to socialise with people. I wasn't much of a talker. My parents would normally just drag me along to events for appearances sake. Then, after everyone had finished looking at the famous Herondale boy, they would hand me the keys to the car and let me go home, but only as long as I picked them up in the morning from whatever hotel they would be staying at.

Celine turned back to me again, her golden eyes lighting up with excitement, "now, Jonathan, we decided that you should stay for this, which means, you're going to have to… converse with the others." It had to come up sooner or later. "But, Jonathan, stick to people you know. Like Isabelle, and Alec. I'm sure they'll like to… talk to someone their age."

Stephen gave an encouraging nod, agreeing with his wife.

"Now," Celine got up out of the pile of rubbish, motioning with her hands for me to do the same. "This means that you have to look your best which is why I have gone to great lengths to get you just the right clothes." She didn't, she did. I guess I took most of my characteristics from my father. My mother lightly patted me on the back, pushing me towards the stairs. "There in the car, come down in an hour ready to move to the house."

The house was just outside the main city, surrounded by trees, rolling hills and a layer of mist that never seemed to go away. It was the place where we would have lived if my parents actually spent most of their time at home. It was basically a huge mansion, complete with marble walls and a large, movie style staircase just as you entered. It was perfect for what Celine was holding, three floors, a huge kitchen and several bedrooms not including mine or theirs. If this was a Herondale party, a lot more people were coming then just family. She might as well invite the whole town for the number of people that she had on her contact list.

This was going to be a long night.

_**Yes, I haven't updated in a while and this is an incomplete chapter but, well, the next chapter is the party which I can tell, you isn't going to end well, after all it's a Herondale party. If you do have any ideas for a party, remember that it's mostly adults but a few children are there, then tell me, I might add it in with credit at the top.**_

_**And thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, I've now reached over a hundred follows which I'm proud of. My heart warms ever so slightly, just a bit. **_

_**Also… can you maybe, please leave a review? Please?**_

_**Snow.**_


	16. Spare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing, they all belongs to the original owner whoever that may be. Any ideas of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**Summary: They say it's impossible to fall in love with someone you don't know. Jace, a quiet, shy boy who had been in love with Clary for too long to count would say different, but after a series of short encounters, shared experiences and an ever growing collection of books maybe it is possible that he could get what he had always wanted or were they to different to begin with?**_

_**So I know this is Tuesday but I'm bored of waiting, school has started and I have nothing to do.**_

"_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." - Albert Camus_

_**Clary**_

Raphael was sitting across from me in the restaurant, sipping something that looked like squid ink, a dark navy blue that stained his glass. "So, I see you've got better."

I nodded, and looked around, trying not to think about the last time I had come here. I had practically begged him for some painkillers and like the dashing man he was, he gave them to me. Of course, he had taken them back when I had fainted before I could even take one, but it was still unnerving to know that your best friend since childhood was into dealing drugs.

"So how have you-"

"Do you need-"

We both looked away, and I felt my cheeks flush. We had both started to ask something at the same time, we hadn't been this awkward since Isabelle had asked if we were dating and even then it wasn't this bad. I guess something's – like seeing me vomit all over the floor, and seeing him with illegal drugs – just aren't meant to be uncovered in a friendship.

We turned back to each other at the same time, and he started his sentence again. "Do you need anything else?" His wide, chocolate brown eyes were concerned, and his whole body, lean and muscular from all the running he did, was leaning towards me. A hand that was on his glass twitched, as if it wanted to move, but then lay still.

"No, I'm fine." I looked down at my drink again, pondering what the clumps that bobbed up and down were, and if it was safe to drink the repulsive green liquid.

Raphael leaned closer, "are you sure? I can get you something, if you want, that is?"

"Raph, I'm fine. It was just a cold, I wasn't going to die."

He scrunched up his nose, and a small giggle escaped me. When he did that, he looked just like he did when he was nine and wanted some new play set. "You had fainted; I didn't know what to do."

"So you called my dad," I deadpanned, sniffing the drink and catching something which smelled faintly like tuna. _In a drink._

He shrugged, an impish grin creeping onto his face. "It wasn't like I knew you'd fallen out, and actually I called your mum, it wasn't my fault he picked up."

"How did you even get my mum's number?"

He shrugged, his curly hair shaking with each motion. "It magically appeared on my phone, with a picture even."

I shot him a glare.

"Speaking of pictures," he moved around the booth so that he was sitting right next to me, his body pressing into mine. "I need a new one of you, I still have the picture of you when you started crying because Micky Mouse wouldn't give you a hug at-" His voice was cut off by a groan as I elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up."

He laughed, slinging an arm around me. "C'mon, it's just one picture, what's that worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it will go viral. I wouldn't put it past you." He smiled, the kind that lit up his whole face, making it much younger and less haggard.

"You wouldn't put anything past me. Now smile, that scowl of your will break my phone."

_**Jace**_

The party was really… a party. My mum had managed to somehow link herself to total strangers that I had never met. In fact, the woman she was talking to now was apparently her sisters, aunts, uncles, brothers, girlfriends, friends, boyfriends aunt twice removed.

To add to that she had invited everybody in between that, which meant for every one person she invited seven more people would come with them.

The result: total chaos. I don't think you could even call this a Christmas party anymore, people were swinging off banisters, alcohol was being spilt right and left and I could see couples making out in the dark corners of the house.

I sighed and dodged a glass thrown my way, smashing where I had stood moments before.

"Cool party." A voice, somewhat familiar, said beside me. I jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Sorry did I scare you; I guess you can't see with all the lights." As if to prove Aline's point, a flash of yellow shone into both our eyes, imprinting the bright red image behind my eyelids every time I blinked.

"Yeah. I gu… guess." A shout came from behind us, accompanied by a crack of a table. I actually liked the pool table, the eight ball stopped in before me and I picked up it up, pocketing it. The lucky eight ball. I could use some of its power to get out of here. "What, b… brought you h… here?"

She groaned, "Helen, my friend, was staying at my house and she invited me to a party. She said that she had been brought here by her mums, friends, boyfriends, friends, girlfriends. I know, long winded isn't it."

"You cou… could say t… that."

"I guess I know why you're here, Jace Herondale. I used to live near you before I moved, I recognised you in the Library the other day, but I don't think you did through."

Now that she said it I could remember her, a little girl, sitting alone on the pavement with bruises on her arms and tears down her cheeks. Sometimes I would see her playing; sometimes she would sit in the grass and stare at the house. Eight-year old me was too nervous to ask her why she was crying, or why she would stare at the ramshackle building, I think I know now. Everyone knows the story of Aline Penhallow who was adopted after an abused childhood – even me.

"I do." I nodded my head vigorously, I didn't like letting down people. I'd already let down my parents, why should I do the same to anybody else?

Aline smiled, truly smiled. The kind of smile that was real and not fake. Fake smiles were something I saw everyday with my parents. "Finally, someone remembers."

She reached down and grabbed my hand, laughing at my alarmed look. "Don't worry, you know I told you earlier that Helen was my friend – I lied."

"Wha-?"

She stopped my sentence with a finger, "whatever you were about to say forget it." I blinked, dazed by the sudden friendliness, but I just guess that's how Aline was, how she coped. "Let's get out of here."

This time, when she pulled me away from the wall I didn't bother to stop her. I needed friends, I couldn't spend my life alone and afraid. I needed someone who wouldn't stop me from being me, who wouldn't try and change me or take possession of me. I just needed someone to hold my hand, nothing more. Right now, I didn't need kisses or nights of passion. I needed comfort and I think Aline needed it to.

_**So, friendships have been introduced because having Jace just being 'friends' with Clary is unhealthy and family members (not that they care for him anyway) don't count. And I guess you all got the lucky eight ball because early update so well done to all of you.**_

_**And, I love your reviews and reading them, especially when I'm listening to my geography teacher drone on about how fashion links us all together. I also love you favouring and following this story so thankyou for all of your support. **_

_**Please review, not saying that you have to, it'll just be nice to read your thoughts about where this is going.**_

_**Snow.**_


End file.
